<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emotions by Travaaren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416136">Emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travaaren/pseuds/Travaaren'>Travaaren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travaaren/pseuds/Travaaren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short emotional talk between Maura and Jane after the burial of Barry.<br/>A small but rather essential part of the dialouge is taken from Grey's Anatomy - don't remember the episode though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally I posted this on Fanfiction some odd years ago.<br/>I just became a member here today and wanted to check how to post so I used this old tidbit to do so. </p>
<p>Also, English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong><br/></strong> </span>
</p>
<p>“Come on sweetie. It’s time to go home.”</p>
<p>Maura gently kneeled beside Jane in the grass and took hold of her before she raised both herself and Jane and slowly walked them away and towards the cars.</p>
<p>It had been a beautiful day for the burial and the memorial place had been filled with people who wanted to pay their respect as one of their own was lowered into their final resting place. After the ceremony the others had left to both mourn and celebrate his life but Jane had asked to stay behind so she and Maura had stayed.</p>
<p>As they approached the cars Jane stopped and hugged Maura. “I’m so glad I have you, Maura. I wouldn’t have survived without you.”</p>
<p>Maura hugged Jane tight and a lone tear escaped her eyes before she stepped back and opened the doors to help Jane in. This time should have been filled with laughter and exploration for them instead of barely hanging on and mourning one of their close friends.  She watched Jane fiddle with the seatbelt before rounding the car and sitting down herself. She tried to start the car but her will just wasn’t there. She too was sad and in mourning but she knew she had to keep herself together for Jane. She had never seen Jane break down like today and she was determined to help her through it. She took a deep breath and started the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we just sit her for a while?” Maura put the car in park on her drive way before turning to Jane. “Of course Jane. Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“I miss him. I just don’t understand it. A car crash? It’s so pointless” Jane twisted her hands together before stretching them again and again.</p>
<p>The ME moved her hand and intertwined her fingers with Jane’s and gently began rubbing her palm to sooth both herself and her detective.</p>
<p>“It was him you know.” Jane turned to look at Maura. “With his mother I mean. That’s when I realized that nobody cared.” Tears pooled in her eyes again and she used her other hand to wipe at them. “That it would be ok. And I never got to thank him.”</p>
<p>“He knew Jane. You might not have told him or thanked him, but he knew.” Maura squeezed Jane’s hand gently and continued to slowly rub them.</p>
<p>“He dared me to ask you out.” Jane’s lips curled into a smile. “He strode up to me that morning, cocky as hell, put his hands on my desk and stared into my eyes. Before I had time to say anything he looked me straight in the eyes and said. “<em>I dare you to go down to the morgue and ask Maura out on a date. You know you want to. I’m just giving you the push</em>.” And then he turned and headed to his desk. “Jane relaxed in her seat and let Maura’s hands work their magic on her.</p>
<p>“I miss him too.” Maura began as she shifted to massage the other hand. “He came down one time and asked how I did it. How I could stand being near all these dead bodies all the time. If I had any tips.” She raised her gaze to Jane’s. “I was just about to help him and you walked in. He didn’t want you to find out.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He didn’t want to show weakness.” Jane met Maura’s gaze. “None of us badass detectives do.” She smiled before she leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek.</p>
<p> “Remember when he beat you at quiz night?” Jane laughed out loud even as her tears spurted down her cheeks. “I never thought that could happen. But he did. Frost beat you at quiz night.” She laughed again and Maura joined in. “Never thought he would dance out his winning on our table but he did.” She sobered up. “At the time I didn’t want to ever see that again but now I wish I could.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while holding hands and just stared out as the evening grew darker both thinking about their friend.</p>
<p>“I asked him to.” Maura began.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I… I didn’t know how to proceed. I always thought you didn’t or couldn’t imagine a relationship with a woman.” She tightened her grip on Jane’s hands. “When Frost toasted his mother and Robin you changed. And suddenly I thought that perhaps you weren’t as opposed to women as I first believed. So, I asked him to dare you to ask me out. That way you could decide. And, I wouldn’t risk losing my best friend” She dropped her face as she said the last part.</p>
<p>“I never pegged you for a chicken.”  Jane said as she caressed Maura’s cheek. “Look at me.” Maura raised her face again to meet Jane’s eyes.</p>
<p>“No matter what Maura I will always be your best friend. Nothing can ever change that.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while longer, both lost yet again in their own thoughts.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time to go inside now. I feel better. “</p>
<p>“OK”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they reached the door step Maura fumbled for her keys to open the door. It had gone quite dark and the porch lamp had not been turned on.</p>
<p>Maura?” Jane tugged at the ME’s back so she would turn. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Jane still had tears in her eyes but her lips turned into a tentative smile as her eyes sought out Maura’s.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Maura’s breath stilled in the dark and her voice quivered but she was frozen on the spot. A small but happy smile curved her lips and she couldn’t stop her words from escaping her, almost as she was afraid to believe them. “You do?</p>
<p>“I do” Jane’s smile grew and even in the dark Maura could see Jane’s smile and she felt everything and every emotion at once.</p>
<p> “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>